


plug and play

by evenlypaced



Category: Rhett & Link
Genre: Anal Fingering, Blow Jobs, Dom!Rhett, Exhibitionism, M/M, Oops, Orgasm Denial, my friends prompt me well, this is all based on the idea of Link wearing a buttplug during today’s ltat, this is just smut and filth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-10
Updated: 2019-02-10
Packaged: 2019-10-25 11:12:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17724083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evenlypaced/pseuds/evenlypaced
Summary: based loosely on ltat 23; Rhett has a few tricks up his sleeve for Link during a filming of LTAT





	plug and play

**Author's Note:**

> i ask my friends for prompts, friend provides a good one, I accidentally turn it into a 2.5k word fic. The usual

Rhett had convinced Link to come to the office early before shooting for LTAT that morning, going on about a “few business things” they needed to attend to quickly. He’d agreed easily, not one question Rhett when he was on top of work, tending to be the more lax of the pair.

 

They’d taken to their desks, Link logging into his computer when Rhett approached the desk, standing over him and pushing a small black box toward him. He said nothing, eyes glaring down at Link as he toyed with the box, hands fiddling with the smooth matte finish that gave little hint to what was contained within.

 

“What’s this?” Link asked curiously, moving to undo the top of the box and slide off the cover.

 

“Open it, let me know if you like it.”

 

Link’s face blushed immediately at the sight before him. He looked down at the soft velvet of the box. Nestled inside was a sleek silicone plug, accompanied by a small bottle of lube and a small satin carrying case. He looked up at Rhett, “This why we came early?”

 

Rhett held eye contact, smirking as he nodded slowly. They’d never played at the office, not like this. Rushed make outs in the loft and quick blowjobs under the desk were easy to hide. If nobody was witness, nobody could knew anything was going on. This was a new level, one they hadn’t breached yet, but Link was excited. 

 

He toyed with the piece, Rhett watching with equal excitement, relishing in the fact that Link hadn’t shied away from the concept. “I want you to wear it all day.”

 

Link’s eyes went wide, “A-all day?”

 

“Wanna see how good you can be for me baby. C’mere”

 

Link stood at the soft command, wanting to prove to Rhett he was into this, ready to do as he asked. On the rare occasions Rhett took control, Link gave himself over fully, loving getting to play on the other side of the spectrum for a night. 

 

Rhett pulled him in for a kiss, deepening it immediately. Link automatically relaxed into it. Rhett’s hands moved down to the button of Link’s pants, undoing it before pulling the zipper down. Link took notice, moving his pants down his legs with fervor.

 

Rhett pulled back, Link watching as he retreated to the couch and sat down, folding his hands together before resting them in his lap. “Get yourself ready for me. You have three minutes before the plug goes in and we walk to set. Understood?”

 

Link nodded, making quick work of removing his pants and boxers, tossing them to the side and reaching for the toy sitting on his desk. Rhett held his hard glare, eyes tracking the younger man’s every movement.

 

Link flushed with embarrassment. Rhett had watched him come undone like this before, but it had never been so public. He felt overexposed, but he pushed forward, encouraged by the gape in Rhett’s mouth as he began to pour a generous amount of lube over his fingers. 

 

He leaned against the desk for leverage, easily working one finger into himself. He wanted to put on a show for Rhett, eyes fluttering and small whimpers spilling from his mouth as he worked himself open. His head reeled at being Rhett’s sole focus, the slight humiliation of the situation melting as he pushed a second finger in and lost himself to the sensation. His elbow slid on the desk as he went deeper, moaning loud enough to cause him to wonder if they’d locked the door to prevent curious ears from following the strained noises coming from their office. 

 

He hadn’t noticed Rhett get up, now hovering above him, holding the toy in his hand, rolling it between his fingers. 

 

“Enough.” Link pulled his hand back, hunkering both his arms down on the desk, anticipating what Rhett’s next move would be.

 

Rhett hastily pushed the plug in, Link moaning once more at the sharp intrusion, stretching him just right. The plug brushed against his prostate, precum beading at the head of his neglected cock. He whimpered at the feeling, knowing touching himself wasn’t even in the realm of things Rhett would allow right now. 

 

Rhett gripped his shoulder hard, pulling him up to stand again. Link felt his beard graze the back of his neck, moving around until he felt hot breath on his ear.

 

“Look so good, can’t wait to see you come undone later. But for now? Get dressed pretty boy, duty calls”

 

Rhett slapped his ass before moving quickly to exit the office, not helping Link as he tried to calm himself down enough to face the crew. He winced as he reached down for his pants, the plug brushing his sensitive bundle of nerves again, making him fear for how he’d get through the shoot. 

 

He tried to think of filming schedules, what Stevie had in store for them, anything that would take his mind off of the problem straining against the zipper of his jeans. As he began to walk, the plug’s blunt pressure and stretch only made me crave friction and a few more moments alone with Rhett.

 

He adjusted himself and walked on to set, Stevie and Rhett laughing it up as if nothing was out of the ordinary. Rhett smiled at him innocently, his eyes selling a whole different story as attention was now drawn to him.

 

Stevie approached him with Rhett in tow, explaining that they should start the intro in hidden positions in the room. Link nodded at the idea, at ease with opportunity to hide himself from the camera’s scrutiny for even a small handful of seconds before he’d be on full display. 

 

Rhett chimed in before Link could, asserting his control yet again. “You should get on the floor behind the coffee table, lay down and pretend to be hiding. Wouldn’t that be funny, Link?”

 

Rhett’s suggestion was calculated, down to the pointed utterance of his name that made Link shiver. The position would make for the most movements going down, the most amount of chances for the plug to feel ever-so present in him, making him squirm under everyone’s watch. 

 

Link forced a laugh, agreeing, wanting to prove to Rhett again he was all in on the game. They took their positions, Link feeling every inch of movement deep within him. He focused on controlling his breathing, afraid of the noises he’d make that would surely be picked up by the microphone. 

 

Stevie gave her intro, the seconds passing in a blur as he just willed himself to keep it together. He moved up as slowly as he could, legs trembling as he made the small lift to the couch. He overplayed the “wazzup” bit to mask the internal struggle he was facing.

 

He played up the charisma, picking up the mug simply to have something to grip on to to ground himself. 

 

Rhett couldn’t help but stare at the spectacle, gauging how far gone Link was as he watched his knuckles turn white around the handle of the mug. He smirked as Link’s hand subtly blocked his crotch from the camera’s view, his hard on remaining an evident problem. 

 

Link gripped his thigh, making pseudo adjustments to himself as he tried to make himself as comfortable as he he could. He honed in on Stevie’s run down of the half hour segment, wringing his hands together to ease out his frustration. Rhett continued to play it cool, admiring his work as Link slowly continued to unwind despite his efforts. 

 

Link spent the shoot crossing his legs over each other, shifting only to relieve the pressure that would build as he sat in one position too long, allowing the plug to supply pressure that would be more than welcome in private. 

 

Rhett’s turn to lose his cool a bit came, watching as Link applied the lipstick Stevie had brought out for the valentines. His pout paired with the obscene open mouth kiss he applied to card stirred arousal within Rhett, an obvious bite back for his current situation. Rhett would remind of his this later when he was begging for release,  but for now he just enjoyed the whole thing play out. 

 

He briefly pondered if his body language and obvious shift toward Rhett during the delirium bit was too much, but he was too far into his own head to care currently. Delirious was the best word he could come up with at the moment, experiencing it in full effect as Rhett’s gift continued to shift within him. 

 

Link’s turn to tease continued as Stevie pulled out the bubbles, Rhett cracking jokes that they’d end up on  _ certain websites _ . Link got down on his knees, watching the way Rhett’s eyes followed him down, remaining locked as Link’s tongue peeked out and went after the bubbles. Another strike on him for later, but the blush creeping up Rhett’s neck made the stunt worth it.

 

Link continued to squirm, hyperaware of the way Rhett was watching him. He was grateful the segment consisted of bits that would be edited in during post, leaving his disheveled state off camera. He rode the nostalgia wave that came with it, happy to have fond stories of their past to distract him temporarily. 

 

The rest of the segment passed in a drawn out haze, not sure how much longer he could writhe and move about on camera without coming back to thousands of comments about his body language later on. If the crew noticed, they were doing an immaculate job of keeping it to themselves. 

 

When they  _ finally  _ wrapped, Link made only small pleasantries as he was ready to retreat back to the office and let Rhett have his way with him. He was teetering in the edge, covered in a thin sheen of sweat as his last bit of reserve was dwindling. 

 

Rhett was loosely closing out his time on set, stopping for a cup of water or to make small talk with a crew member. He didn’t as much glance over at Link, knowing full well he was impatiently waiting, desperate to run off and come undone. After his small shows of defiance, Rhett was ready to let him sweat it out that much longer. 

 

The ten minutes that Rhett let hang between them felt like hours as Link leaned against the wall, trying so hard to let Rhett be the one to release him back to the office. He felt every nerve within himself spark to life and Rhett made his way toward him, eyes telling him it was time to follow him back to the office.

 

Rhett opened the door and Link scurried in, standing at attention and waiting for Rhett to tell him what to do next.

 

Rhett said nothing, sitting on the couch exactly as he’d done earlier to watch Link prepare himself. Now the lines of his face hardened, arms crossing over his chest. 

 

“Strip, now.” Was all he uttered, Link springing into action, wanting to continue to being good even on the brink of losing control. 

 

Rhett motioned for him to come over to him, not uttering a word as he guided Link down on to his knees, kneeling on the floor between Rhett’s thighs. The burn of the carpet under his knees only added to the twisted pleasure he was receiving from this, looking up at Rhett with pleading eyes.

 

“I wanted you to be good, baby. I was going to bring you back in here, take you up to the loft and take my time with you. Spread you out and work you up more with my mouth, stopping just soon enough for me to take that plug out of you. I was going to fuck you nice and hard into the bed, but only good boys deserve that.”

 

Rhett’s hand worked into his pocket, producing a small remote. He hit a button, Link barely registering it as the plug started buzzing inside him, faintly, but enough to make his knees buckle under him, cock rubbing against his abdomen and dripping, begging to be touched. 

 

“Oh god, Rhett, please, I was good,  _ so so  _ good”. He knew he sounded desperate, but he couldn’t hold his composure any longer, not when he’d held it together all morning long.

 

“Oh? Do good boys tease?”

 

“Rhett, I didn’t mean it,  _ please” _

 

Rhett undid his pants, eagerly pulling out his cock, working his pants down just enough to be comfortable. Link tried not to think too hard about the fact that he wasn’t wearing any underwear underneath, afraid the thought alone would make him cum on the spot.

 

Rhett once again took the remote, turning the vibrations up one more level, making Link buck into the air, crying out as his head thrashed back. 

 

“Show me why I shouldn’t stop you from coming for the next week, baby”

 

Link moved forward, taking Rhett into his mouth, lapping at the precum beading out of the head of his cock. He tongued the slit, Rhett grabbing the back of his head to pull him deeper. Link took it all down, relaxing his throat to accommodate for Rhett fucking into his mouth. He praised him endlessly , making it that much harder to hold out for him. 

 

Even in his blissed out state, Rhett had the mind to take Link further, hitting the remote again. Link faltered in his pace for a second, the buzzing from the plug giving him the drive to take Rhett all the way down. He sucked hard, tongue running up and down as he brought Rhett over the edge, swallowing down every last drop. 

 

Rhett relaxed, but only for a second as he straightened his back and locked eyes with Link again.

 

“Come here” Rhett motioned to his lap, Link moving up to straddle him and press hot kisses into his neck. Rhett turned the vibrations all the way to highest setting.

 

“Go ahead baby, let go, come on.”

 

Link didn’t last long, shooting over Rhett’s shirt, not caring about the mess as the vibrations shook him through his orgasm. Rhett didn’t turn them off immediately, Link whimpering as he pawed at the remote, Rhett teasing for a second before turning the device off. Rhett moved his hand down to Link’s ass, removing the plug as Link groaned at the loss of fullness. 

 

Rhett softened, rubbing soothing circle into Link’s back as he came down. Their mouths moved to find each other, sloppily kissing as the intensity of the scene died down.

 

“Was that okay?” Rhett asked, unable to gauge Link in his post coital haze.

 

“Okay? That was  _ amazing.  _ Why didn’t we do that sooner?”

 

Rhett laughed, opting to press a kiss into Link’s temple and motion for him to get up. “Nap in the loft?”

 

Link sleepily nodded, the exhaustion of the day finally washing over him now that it was all over. He quickly donned his shirt and boxers again, ascending the stairs and settling down into the sofa bed Rhett had taken the time to set up beforehand. 

 

Rhett cleaned off the plug, carefully placing it back into the box and stowing it away in the depth of his desk, eager for the next time they’d get to play with it again. 

**Author's Note:**

> as always on tumblr @youdidinthedark


End file.
